Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin keyboard structure and its keycap.
Description of Related Art
A keyboard is an essential part of a computer device for a user to input information to the computer device. In general, a conventional keyboard includes a key cap, a base board and a linking mechanism in which one end of the linking mechanism is pivotally connected to a pivot buckle disposed at one of corners of the key cap, and the other end of the linking mechanism is movably connected to the base board, thereby allowing the linking mechanism to vertically move along with the key cap.
However, if the connection between the linking mechanism and the key cap is weak, the coupling strength between the linking mechanism and the key cap is insufficient. Thus, the key cap will be detached easily from the keyboard when one corner of the key cap is pulled or lifted up by an external force, thus resulting in inconvenient use of the keyboard.
Therefore, how to provide a solution to effectively overcome the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase industrial competitiveness for those in this field becomes an important topic.